Description: The Animal core will provide investigators in projects 1 and 2 with animals prepared using models of focal and global ischemia in rats and mice, and to maintain a battery of behavioral tests for examining promising pharmacological treatments that are derived for the program project studies. An MCA occlusion model has been characterized by this group in the past, and will be used here with varying levels of severity. A global ischemia model has also been established in rats and mice. Finally, a neonatal hypoxia-ischemia model with unilateral damage will also be employed. Preclinical behavioral testing includes three sensorimotor tests: rearing, ramp walking, and rod walking. Spatial learning and memory will be tested using several measures derived from the Morris Water Maze test.